children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Myrskylintu
Myrskylintu / Fulmar (Iiris K) (Role: trader, Skills: Plot item identification and creation) Eng. below Myrskylintu syntyi erääseen heimoon, joka majaili pääosin Jäämeren rannoilla. Täytettyään viisi vuotta heimo alkoi kärsiä nälänhädästä, ja yksi kerrallaan sen jäsenet alkoivat kuolla kylmyyden ja nääntymyksen aiheuttamiin vammoihin. Suurin osa tuosta heimosta lähti joko etelään tai kuoli. Valitettavasti myös Myrskylinnun perhe koki jälkimmäisen kohtalon. Perhe kuolleena, Myrskylintu teki niin kuin parhaaksi katsoi: hän lähti kohti Etelää mukanaan vain äitinsä vanha tarot-pakka ja isänsä takki, toivoen löytävänsä loput heimosta ennen kuin talvi tulisi sinnekin. Myrskylintu kohtasi Tuhkan lapset metsässä ollessaan pahoin eksyksissä. Hän oli pelästynyt myrskyä ja mennyt sitä piiloon kivikon keskelle. Koska hän näytti tuolloin aivan kuin linnulta talviasussa, heimo nimesi hänet Myrskylinnuksi. Myrskylintu tunnettiin nuorena erittäin mukavana, uteliaana ja kujeilevana tyttönä, joka rakasti metsissä samoamista ja mutanttien jahtaamista. Vanhetessaan hän kuitenkin alkoi muuttua: hänestä tuli paljon varautuneempi ja hiljaisempi, vaikkei satunnaista jekuttamista tai samoilua pistänytkään pahakseen. Muutos oli kuitenkin hämmentävän suuri ja monet miettivät, miksi näin oli. Helpoin selitys tälle oli aikuistumisriitti, joka saattoi usein muuttaa lasten luonnetta suurestikin. Tämä ei kuitenkaan pitänyt paikkaansa Myrskylinnun kohdalla. Kukaan ei tiedä tarkemmin, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli suuttunut heimolle jostain. Ainakin niin paljon, että hän päätti tappaa heimon entisen johtajan Sääksen. Kukaan ei ehtinyt tehdä Myrskylinnulle mitään ennen kuin tämä karkasi tai karkoitettiin (tästä heimossa on ollut hieman erimielisyyksiä). Yhtäkkiä hän vain juoksi kukkulalta alas Nahkurin kanssa, lopun heimon ollessa vielä ylhäällä, eikä kukaan enää nähnyt häntä. Nykyistä olinpaikkaa juuri kukaan heimossa ei tiedä. Tyypillisiä asioita Myrskylinnulle: - Tarot-pakka. Hän kutsuu pakkaansa keksipaketiksi ja osaa tulkita sitä harvinaisen hyvin. Taito, jonka oletettavasti hänen äitinsä opetti hänelle. - Informaation kerääjä. Hän kaivaa tietoa ihmisistä kuin lintu matoja. Aaand in English: Myrskylintu or Fulmar was born into a tribe near the Arctic Ocean. When she was about 5 years old, the amount of food became an issue and the coldness started to carve its way through bones and spines. Most of that tribe either left for South or ended up dead of starvation. Sadly, Fulmar’s family met the latter. Family dead, Fulmar did the only thing she could think of - left for the rest of the tribe for the South. She only took with her her mother’s old tarot-pack and jacket. The Children of Ashes she met lost in the woods and scared of storm. Looking like a bird in winter she was named Fulmar. Fulmar was known to be a nice, curious and elvish girl, but through growing up she became more reserved and quiet (though she didn't mind occasional pranking and hiking). The change was confusingly apparent, and many wondered why was that. The most usual explanation was the rite for growing up (?) which apparently made people change for better or worse. But this didn't go for Fulmar's case. No one knows for sure, but apparently she was upset about something with CoA. At least so much that she decided to kill the previous leader Sääksi. Nobody had the time to do anything about Fulmar before she escaped (or was banished, who knows). Suddenly she just ran away down the hill and into the darkness while the rest of the tribe was still on the hill. No one saw her anymore and no one has any idea where she might be at the moment. Typical things for Fulmar: - The Tarot. She refers to her pack as a "bisquit box" and she knows the tricks to its reading very well. A skill that was propably taught to her by her birth-mother. - Information gatherer. She picks information about others exactly like a bird picks worms.